I'm Glad It's You
by Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112
Summary: "Any last words you want me to pass on to anybody?" Malfoy asked, his voice quaking from threatening tears. "I'm glad it's you that's going to kill me." Hermione managed before a green light surrounded her and everything went black. This is only a oneshot until this storyhas at least 8 favs and then it will become a chapter story. This is to know whether people enjoy my work:)


**A/N This will only continue if people like it. For now, it will be a short one-shot but if I get at least eight favorites then I will add it to my list of stories to do. I really want to make this a long story because I have lots of ideas for this but if people don't like it then I will keep it as a one-shot. May I also request that if people read this, can they review? Good, bad, I don't mind. Just PLEASE review!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore I do not own any of the characters.**

XxX

Hermione fell to the floor with a thud and her wand rolled away from her. She looked up and realised that there was somebody standing over her.

Draco Malfoy.

 _Crud._ Thought Hermione. _He's gonna kill me._

"Granger." Malfoy said. His voice was surprisingly croaky and strained. "I have to kill you. If I don't, _He's_ going to kidnap Weasel and lead Potter into a trap. Then who's gonna save us?"

Hermione was confused to say the least. So...Malfoy wanted Harry to win the War? Wasn't he working for Lord Voldemort though?

"Don't bother trying to get your pretty little head around this one." Malfoy laughed hollowly. "I don't want _Him_ to win. I hate him. I was forced into being one of them. If you live, Potter and Weasley won't. If Potter doesn't live, then nobody can save us."

"You were forced?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. "What do you mean by that? How can you be forced?"

Malfoy sighed before continuing. "I was knocked unconscious and then when I woke up, I was frozen and gagged for Voldemort to put the Mark on me."

Hermione nodded before furrowing her brow. "But if you didn't want to work for him, why didn't you tell Dumbledore? Why did you let the Death Eaters into the school?"

"Snape was working around the school, wasn't he? If I'd told Dumbledore, Snape would've known and he would have gone running off to Voldemort to dob in on me." Malfoy explained and Hermione saw his logic. "As for the Death Eaters, Voldemort was going to kill me and my parents if I didn't kill Dumbledore and I knew that I would need back up from the others so that one of them would be able to do it rather than me. Did Potter mention that I lowered my wand?"

Hermione nodded again and searched her brain for more questions to stall some time.

"What really happened in the bathroom that time? I've heard Harry's side of the story but I would like yours as well so that I can work out the true parts of the story." Hermione asked.

 _Well._ She thought to herself. _If I'm going to die then I might as well understand as much things as possible._

"I was crying because I knew I wouldn't be able to kill Dumbledore and my parents and I would die. I was also crying because I had hurt an innocent person. Potter came up behind me and pointed his wand at me. He said he knew that I had been the one to hurt Katie Bell and then shot a spell at me. We got into somewhat of a duel until he hit me with the Sectumsempra spell. Then Snape came and Potter fled without an apology." Malfoy explained with a heavy sigh.

Hermione almost felt sorry for Malfoy but then remembered that she was on the other end of his wand and she could die at any moment.

"I don't want to be a killer." Malfoy whispered.

"You don't have to be." Hermione said softly. "If you let me go then-"

"You don't get it do you?" Malfoy spat. "If you live then Potter won't. If Potter doesn't, then Voldemort will. If Voldemort does then there will be thousands of more deaths. If I kill you, the wizarding world will be safe. Stop being selfish and look at it that way. If I don't kill you now then you will die eventually because you're Muggle-Born. All of the other Death Eaters will target you."

Hermione knew he was right so she gave up.

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me now." She said and felt Malfoy's wand press to her heart.

"Any final words you want me to pass on to anybody?" Malfoy asked, his voice quaking with threatening tears.

"I'm glad it's you that's going to kill me." Hermione managed before a green light blinded her and everything went black.

XxX


End file.
